


like a shadow

by novumbre (zostir)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, POV Second Person, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zostir/pseuds/novumbre
Summary: Most of the time, having a twin brother seems like a curse to Osamu.Sometimes, he thinks it's actually nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bro this is for you

The sun rises behind the closed curtains. A ray of light slips into the bedroom, softly hitting your brother's face. He's sound asleep, he doesn't realize you're already out of your bed, sitting in the middle of your room. You're doing nothing - just listening to the silence. You're enjoying this very moment. You like him better when he shuts up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually 100% relatable

Tsumu gets easily tired of everything. You get it. That being said, you can't believe he have the nerve to say: "I don't want it anymore. Take it, I'm sure it will look good on you." He's handing you the very shirt he bought ten minutes ago, and he doesn't seem to be kidding. You grab the shirt and sigh. "Alright, if you think I'm your personal bin." He doesn't try to contradict you, and you hate him for that.


	3. Chapter 3

You hear a crash in the stairs. You leave your room and hurry to the landing. Leaning over the handrail, you look down and see your brother lying on the floor. He has obviously tripped. A flash of concern crosses your mind. But when you see him getting back on his feet, you smiles and mutters: "Serves you right!" Then you turn around and walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

_(You're remembering those days when he wasn't home. You had the bedroom for your own use and nobody was there to steal your pudding or your clothes. Those were the days! And yet you realize that something was missing. You could still feel the ghost of his presence. But you won't say him anything. If he knew, he'd be unsufferable.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody has secrets. Tsumu has some, too - and you know them all. You know he has a crush on this girl who is in the same class as him this year. So you're not sure you're able to keep your own secrets to yourself. You're not even trying.

You do have secrets, but not for him.


	6. Chapter 6

You find a little present on your bed when you return home. A small box carelessly wrapped in blue paper. You open it and discover a cute key ring, in the shape of the volley ball. Behind your back, you hear : "No reason. I just thought of you when I saw it, so I bought it. No need to thank me." You smile and crush him into a hug. Somethimes, you really like this big asshole.


	7. Chapter 7

The bus is crowded, and an old lady gets into the bus. Before you have the time to do anything, Tsumu stands up and offers her his seat. She thanks him, saying he's a fine young man. He looks down at you, triumphant. You can't say anything. He's the one standing, but you're the one who lost the game.


	8. Chapter 8

You're there when he's having a nightmare and sobbing in his bed. You hear him rolling on his mattress, you hear him whining. If he wanted you to comfort him, you probably would. You don't like it when he disturbs your sleep. But he's too proud to ask for help, so you just lie and wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes, Tsumu goes out of his mind, and nobody has the slightest idea why he's getting mad. He has every right to feel angry from time to time; except for Kita-san, who's always calm and collected, you can't name a person who never loses it. But what really annoys you is that people ask you in a systematical way: "Why is he mad?" Like hell if you know. You're his twin, not his interpreter.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, look, twins!" you hear when you and your brother walk on the street. It's tiring, because when you pass by somewhere, you always attire those kind of dumb comments. Tsumu and you, you ignore them. But sometimes, you wish people saw you more as two people, and not twins.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, if you have to be real honest, you must admit that your brother is quite charming. He gives off a cool vibe, and he has a nice smile. You totally get why a girl would prefer him. You think you look a bit dull, like a lesser version of Tsumu - even though you're a far better guy than him.


	12. Chapter 12

Some day, he will leave the house, and live in another home than you. Another person will share his life, someone he would love enough to let them near him He says, _I don't care if people like me or not_ , and it's true, he doesn't. But you do, and you really wish this day will come.


End file.
